Essent Rose Allison
Summary Essent is a Fistologist, a scientist who studies fist powers. She works- well, used to work- in a lab in the capital of Antarctica. She is considered a retro gamer in her era as she plays games back from the 2010s and early 2000s. Brought into the conflict with the Stone King, Sun Wu Kong, against her will after a fight between herself and Farukon, she was forced to be on the side of the bad guys. Of course, she was affected by Gila's poison resulting in this. Personality Essent is your usual fangirl when it comes to video games. She often compares herself to Alex Mercer of PROTOTYPE due to her powers, resulting in her saying that she is the self proclaimed Alex Mercer 2 point 0. She also tends to reference many other games, as she once mistaking called Mirion "Sans". As in Sans from Undertale. She also is like a mini Bill Nye, excited to share her knowledge of science to her fellow Fist Users. Despite this exterior, she is still a serious scientist underneath. She knows her morals and is willing to sacrifice herself for the benefit of the world. She can be annoyed at times, especially when it came to Ender reading her mind and being put in a choke-hold by Ekim. Despite being interested in the Saru genome, she is easily frustrated by the power of said species as seen in the final battle between her, Hitsome, and Cirrus against the Fist of God. History Childhood Essent was born to both a Fist User mother and a Fist User father. Her mother's Fist was of Biology and her father's of Ecology. It was natural enough that her family has a history of science. It's what inspired Essent to do lots of experiments when she was a child. Under her parents' supervision, of course. Essent discovered her powers at the age of six after accidentally summoning Dual Scratch to cut some paper. Simple, I know. Ever since that point, she wanted to learn more about it and often asked her parents how their powers worked. This fueled her desire to be a scientist even more. Teenage Years This is where Essent began to fuel her love for fictional works. After discovering an old PlayStation 3 in her house's attic (along with a couple of games for it), she set it up for play. It took some time for her to figure out how to use the controller but, when she did, she had a good time. She found video games to be a new hobby of hers alongside her passion for science. And it was during this period of fiction loving Essent when she discovered the wonders of Alex Mercer. Volume 3: True War Essent, a few days before the destruction of the capital, was busy researching the various blood samples of Fist Users. Well, that was a few days before. It was then, on the day Sun Wu Kong was born, the inevitable happened. The capital of Antarctica was destroyed. Essent's lab was in ruins and the remains of her best partner, Ethan Thespa, were charred. A shard of glass sliced her cheek, causing a scar (which she stitched up). Essent was in a panic, fire overtaking her clothing. Filled with anxiety, she ran through the ruins looking for any survivors. After creating a grave for her partner, she overheard Farukon's calls for warriors to join the Generals. She confronted him, saying that she was "not interested in being the slave of a monster". The two fought, resulting in the sustaining in major injuries. Essent was found unconscious by Gildina and Aquamarine Neon and brought to the Generals airship. While she was unconscious, she breathed in Gila's poison, forcing her to stay on the Generals' side. When she awoke, she found herself in the infirmary being healed, which is when she met Ender. After realizing her situation, she began to freak. She attempted to find out what goes in in the poison using a sample of Ender's blood, resulting in a massive explosion. Gila and Phantom walked in, asking what was happened, to which Essent responded: "SCIENCE!!!" After a nice scolding and a few hours, the True War Tournament began. Essent and Ender were on stage for the first round as spectators. But due to Essent's personality for comedy and the sort, she and Ender became commentators for the tournament. Cue various references, "Get Dunked On"s, and some SCIENCE! Essent was in a couple battles herself, one going against Revan and another against Tengu. She won both of those, bringing her to the final round against Mirion. Essent tried to get Mirion to beat her by blatantly saying that the Generals would win and that there is no way she could lose. After a nice flashback and some realizations later, Essent decided to sacrifice herself for the betterment of the world. She revealed her intent, saying that her intro of the battle was an act before succumbing to the poison... At least, not before calling out for True Fist. Essent didn't want to fight anymore now as she was fearful of her Fist Persona fighting her. She immediately lost to it, losing her control of her body to said persona. During her persona's control, she was known as Virus, fighting alongside Sun Wu Kong. It was then, after a humiliation by Mirion Sans style, her head was taken clean off by Stratus, the fusion of Fist of the Vampire's Persona and Cirrus. After that bouncing around, Essent fought back against her persona, absorbing it for herself and restoring control. The battle continued, only with Essent joining the side of the Heroes now. Even after Mirion and Fate lost to Cirrus, she remained, continuing the battle against Sun Wu Kong and, eventually, the Fist of God. After a nice Fraymotif with Hitsome, assistance from Revan, and some more hits on God, the battle was over. Essent, Hitsome, and Cirrus won. Volume 4: True Blade Relationships Ender She met Ender right after she awoke on Sun Wu Kong's vessel. After getting to know him a bit and doing commentary together, she's become good friends. Even though... This happened. This relationship spawned the ship of Essender. There's already fanart, an AMV, and a valentines day card scolding the fans. "Seriously guys, I don't like it. We're just good friends! That's it! Plus, I'm a shameless self insert of one of the authors here, this is like shipping a Mary Sue OC with a canon character! It just makes no sense and it's frowned upon! C'mon, people!" Yeeeaaaaah, what Essent said. She doesn't like being shipped. No matter where you put her on your shipping chart, she won't like it. Good luck trying to get her to agree with it. Trivia * Essent, as seen above, can break the fourth wall. She has done so two times so far in canon. * Inspirations for her were of these people: Alex Mercer, Deadpool, and Essention. * Essent WAS a self insert of Essention but fit to the plot. Category:Volume 3 Characters Category:Volume Three Category:Volume Four Category:Volume 4 Characters Category:Characters